


Whats a vagina?

by sashakate



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashakate/pseuds/sashakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fanfic inspired by Rabbits yahoo answers answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whats a vagina?

It was after a show, and the band had just finished signing autographs. Rabbit looked around the room face with a smile, remembering how lovely they were on stage that night. Distracted while remembering he looses grip on the pen that was in his hand. It falls onto the floor and rolls over to Walker girl Paige. She is too busy to notice. Rabbit chases after it. When he reaches her he bends down, and accidently ended up looking up the frilly dress. Rabbits jaw dropped, what the hell was between her legs? You where sure all humans wore underwear. He froze staring at this strange thing, for what must have been 30 seconds.  
Then paige looked down, to make sure her dress hadnt gotten any stains or lint on it. Her pupils widened and she jumped back. Terrified look on her pale face that had almost turned completely red.  
"Rabbit, did you see anything?" she says panicing.  
"T'ere was a weird thing 'tween your legs, what is it?". Rabbit said with genuine curiosity.   
" You dont know? Its my...er usb slot."  
Rabbits eyes lit with understanding. He cheered "I 'ave one too, but it looks differant."  
Paige sighs with releaf, he didnt know what it was and at this rate he would probably never know and this may be for the best. He should stick with appliences.

Paige trys to forget this event every waking moment, the one day she had no panties on that HAD to happen. Rabbit has considered sticking a real usb in there to see what files she has, its good he has never acted on that thought.


End file.
